marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Soldier Serum
SUPER SOLDIER SERUM The Super-Soldier Serum, also called the Super-Soldier Formula, is the name for a process to increase the physical attributes of its recipient to the peak of human potential as in almost superhuman. Peak Humans are superior to any Olympic level athletes who have ever competed. Top athletes normally have one or two aspects close to, or a bit under, peak level. While peak human enhancements have all their capabilities like mind, strength, speed, durability, healing, eye sight, immune system, aging etc.. at the maximum level of human potential. Dr. Reinstein established that this potential is the next step in human evolution for regular man (non-mutant), a man from the coming decades. Meaning one day humanity will reach this level on their own, in the far future. "Serum" is somewhat of a misnomer, as the "serum" actually consists of various processes. Characters that are considered by a enhancement true "Peak-Potential" are noted to be Captain America, Isaiah Bradley, Josiah X, Protocide, Union Jack (different SSS variant), and Black Panther (Wakanda-herb). Variations of the Super Soldier serum have been developed over the years which induced greater-mutations then Peak-Potential capabilites, one which even created the powerful Sentry. But the more powerful variants come with strange side-effects that may also include mental deficiencies. Those people who attempted to recreate the Super Soldier Serum had become something far more than an enhanced human and then became superheroes and supervillains. A dose of original Super Soldier Serum is equivalent to a D12 Business, Military, or Medical resource. The original Super Soldier Serum has no Limit. There are many variants of the Super Soldier Serum missing or replacing certain parts of the original Erskine therapy. For each missing part step back the cost equivalent by –1 and add a Limit to Super Soldier Serum. For each additional power, or for each stepped-up power, step up the cost equivalent and add a Limit to Super Soldier Serum. SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you make an action including a Super Soldier Program power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool/spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Super Soldier Program power by +1 for this action. Limit: Burning Out. Step back a Super Soldier Program Power by –1 permanently, or take or step up an Organ Failure physical complication to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. When a Super Soldier Program power is stepped back below D6 it is shut down. When the Organ Failure complication is stepped up beyond D12 take D12 physical trauma. Limit: Fits of Rage. Gain 1PP/Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die to step up emotional stress from loss of control, or opponents that offend or mock you. Limit: Jeepers. Gain 1 PP/Step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Until the end of the scene count both 1s and 2s on your dice rolls as opportunities. Only 1s are removed from your dice pool. Limit: Long-Term Effects. Create or step up a Drug Psychosis mental complication to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover the Drug Psychosis complication by therapeutic recovery rolls. Limit: Wear-Off. This variant of Super Soldier Program is unstable. A dose lasts for up to one chapter. Once during each scene take a roll against the doom pool. If you succeed on the roll gain 1 PP. If you fail the roll by five or more, shutdown Super Soldier Program. Category:Powers Category:Items Category:Medical Power Sets Category:Medical Items Category:Super Soldier Gear